


Teaspoon :: The final intimacy by finmagik

by skinsuit



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri and the Doctor are together but what happens when she allows him the final intimacy, when she lets him into her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my beta reader Ghost2 and Lady malchav.
> 
> * * *

 

 

The final intimacy by finmagik

**Summary:** Peri and the Doctor are together but what happens when she allows him the final intimacy, when she lets him into her mind?  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Categories:** Second Doctor, Fourth Doctor, Fifth Doctor, Sixth Doctor, Multi-Era  
 **Characters:** Other Character(s), Peri Brown, Romana II, Tegan Jovanka, The Doctor (2nd), The Doctor (4th), The Doctor (5th), The Doctor (6th), The Master (Other), The Rani, Turlough  
 **Genres:** Drama, Femslash, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Mixed, Slash  
 **Warnings:** Explicit Sex, Non-Con  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2008.02.13  
 **Updated:** 2008.02.16

 

The final intimacy by finmagik

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I'd like to thank my beta reader Ghost2 and Lady malchav.

* * *

  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
They lay entwined together, naked and sweaty and content. She snuggled closer to him. She was so warm, sometimes he mused it was like making love to a space heater. His left hand lazily squeezed her breast. Overall he felt good, but he never could be completely satisfied.

She turned to him with a teasing smile on her face. "Aren't you going to tell me how good you were?" she asked.

"You already know," he said.

"Yeah, but that's what you usually do. I have to start the second round in order to shut you up," she said.

"Really? I thought it was because you were eager for more." He smiled down at her.

"Oh, I am, Doctor," she said. She began kissing his neck and his shoulder. But when he didn't respond, she stopped.

"Why did you stop, Peri?" he asked.

"Because something isn't right," she said. "Something isn't right with you."

"Me? I feel perfectly fine," he said.

"Maybe you have something on your mind, Doctor," she said.

He looked at her, dear Peri with her laughing eyes,soft brown hair and beautiful body. Should he tell her? Should he reveal something that he had held back from so many already? "It's nothing." He sighed.

"It's not nothing," she said. "Tell me."

"You wouldn't understand," he said.

"Try me," she said. "Go on. I'm listening."

He sighed. "No, I really can't."

"Doctor...." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Peri, no matter how close we get physically," he said, "there is one final intimacy which-"

"I am not having anal sex with you," she said. "I told you I wouldn't do it before."

"NO! No! Not that!" he said. "I mean we could consummate our relationship in a myriad of different ways, but there would always be something missing..."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?" she asked.

"No, Peri, you are a excellent lover," he said. "For a human."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"The final intimacy, as I was trying to say, is not a physical one," he said. "It's... hard to explain. More of a intimacy of minds as well as bodies."

She looked at him questioningly. "Doctor?"

"It's sharing thoughts, memories, sensations, being inside someone else's mind, Peri," he said. "And it's something I can't do with a human companion."

"We could try," she said.

"Peri, are you aware what you're saying?" he asked.

"Yes, you want to...go inside my mind," she said. "I'll let you. I want to try it, Doctor."

He sighed. "Very well." The Doctor raised his right hand and put his palm against her temple. He closed his eyes.

Nothing happened. She waited. Still nothing. She giggled nervously. He opened his eyes and frowned at her. "Sorry," she said.

"Be quiet. I have to concentrate," he chided.

She closed her eyes and waited. And then she felt it, like a gentle probing, not a physical sensation but a mental one. And then caressing, a soft caressing. And still the probing... like he was looking for a way in. She sighed and opened her mind to him. It was like a million inner doors had sprung open. And he was inside her, in her head, walking among her memories. She gasped; it was the strangest thing she had ever felt. He was plunging deep into her mind and bringing up pearls.

She could taste fresh strawberries and fine champagne in her mouth; she could feel satin, silk and a warm spring sun on her skin. She could smell lilacs, roses, and baking bread. And she could hear a cacophony of remembered music and noise. Underneath it all was the very real sound of three hearts beating frantically.  
Her head was reeling; she was reeling on sensations and memory. She drew close to him. She was against his cold skin and could feel his erection against her thigh. She parted her legs to allow him entry, only to be told, _'Not yet.'_ It was his voice... but he hadn't spoken a word. It was in her head... her head was spinning. He was inside of her head. It felt glorious and scary, like going down the first hump of a roller coaster or letting a stranger into her bed.

And he entered a different set of memories. Her first kiss, the first time she let a boy touch her breasts, the first time she touched herself. All those moments of clandestine pleasure in her bed as she stroked and prodded herself to climax. That time at college when she had drunkenly made out with her roommate. The feel of the other girl's lips and tongue, the other girl's breasts all mingling with the overwhelming sensation of all that alcohol that made her head swim even more. She could feel his member stiffen at that one.  
He was seeing every boy she had slept with, every stroke, every penetration, every kiss. He was seeing himself as she had first encountered him and all those unfulfilled fantasies she had harbored for that incarnation of the Doctor. And he wasn't jealous. He seemed rather surprised by it.

He was seeing himself as he was now, above her, angry, his hands closed tightly around her neck, choking the life from her. The terror and surprising arousal of that first encounter. He moved on from that memory rather quickly. He went to their other, more conventional, sexual experiences, reliving them from her eyes: all those times in her bed, his bed, the TARDIS console room, the pool, getting warm together after the cold of Nercos, a picnic blanket on Bastoria eight, against the wall in the TARDIS corridor.... and finally this time. When she parted her legs this time, he entered her a little, the tip of his cock inside of her. And he wanted to know more... She tried to warn him away. _'Not there, Doctor, don't go there.'_

But he didn't listen and ventured deeper inside her mind, only to find the very first time she had sex. It wasn't at all what he been expecting or hoping for....she was barely 11 and sobbing in the darkness as her stepfather mercilessly, bloodily... took her...it hurt so much. And it didn't just happen that one awful time but so many, many times in the darkness late at night...

_'No! NO! NO!'_

"NO! Stop it!" Peri called out.

She withdrew into a fetal position. And he removed his hand from her temple, severing the mental link. "Peri, I'm so sorry," he said. "I had no idea...."

"No, you didn't, did you!" she spat at him.

There were tears forming in her eyes. He reached out to touch her. And she recoiled at his touch. "Peri, is there anything I can do?"

"You can leave me alone," she said. "Get out of my room."

He tried to touch her again, to provide some comfort, but she curled tighter into a sobbing ball. He got up from the bed and took his clothing and left. He waited outside the door, hoping she would change her mind. Hoping there was something, anything, he could do to help. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was all right, that she was safe now, that he couldn't hurt her. That they would personally go back to Earth, search out her stepfather, and kick him in the groin. He perked up as he heard her approaching footsteps. Then he heard the lock click and his hearts sank.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=19345>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and the Doctor are together but what happens when she allows him the final intimacy, when she lets him into her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *

 

 

The final intimacy by finmagik

**Summary:** Peri and the Doctor are together but what happens when she allows him the final intimacy, when she lets him into her mind?  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Categories:** Second Doctor, Fourth Doctor, Fifth Doctor, Sixth Doctor, Multi-Era  
 **Characters:** Other Character(s), Peri Brown, Romana II, Tegan Jovanka, The Doctor (2nd), The Doctor (4th), The Doctor (5th), The Doctor (6th), The Master (Other), The Rani, Turlough  
 **Genres:** Drama, Femslash, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Mixed, Slash  
 **Warnings:** Explicit Sex, Non-Con  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2008.02.13  
 **Updated:** 2008.02.16

 

The final intimacy by finmagik

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
She never wanted to think about what Howard had done to her, ever again. It had been brought back to her with the violence of a punch in the face. The Doctor had brought it back to her. She didn't want to touch him, to see him, to hear his voice. He had been inside her head. Inside her head! Seeing everything, going through everything. Knowing all those things she had kept hidden. She felt dirty, used, and hurt, like those nights with her stepfather all over again. She lay on her bed sobbing helplessly for a while until, exhausted, she fell into a deep, torpor-like slumber.

She woke up groggy, stiff, and hungry. She decided to go and get something to eat. She put on her nightgown and left her room. When she got to the kitchen, she found the Doctor there, staring disconsolately into a cup of tea. He lifted his head and smiled when he saw her. But she walked by him like he was nothing.

"Peri-" he began.

"Don't talk to me," she said.

"Peri, I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't bother apologizing," she muttered.

"Peri, I warned you," he said.

"Not really, not entirely," she said. "I didn't know you could see....everything..."

"Peri, I never meant to hurt you. I would never hurt you like ... that man did," he said.

"Oh, that's nice to know. Do have any idea what it's like to relive things you never, ever wanted to experience again?" she said.

"No, but I don't imagine it's very pleasant," he said. "Peri, please."

She looked at him. He looked so miserable and pale. And she knew she would forgive him. He hadn't meant to. She put her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. They stood holding each other for the longest amount of time.

Then he kissed her on the forehead. "I didn't do it right," he said, almost to himself.

"What?" she asked.

"It's not supposed to be one way, you know," he said."Both participants are supposed to be fully involved."

"But Doctor, I'm not telepathic," she said. "I can't get inside your head."

"Hmmmm," he said, drawing back. "That's as may be. But I think..." He took her hand and raised to his temple. He placed his hand on top of it. "Now, Peri, close your eyes," he said.

She did. "Doctor, what's going on?"

"Ssshh," he said. "Now do you see a bridge?"

Slowly, faintly, the image of a curved stone arch that spanned an impossible distance came into her head. It was wavering at first like a heat illusion but she concentrated on it and it became more and more solid and real. "Yes," she said.

"Good," he said. "Now I want you to step onto the bridge and walk across it."

"But it's such a long distance and if I fall..." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," he said.

She mentally stepped onto the bridge. Her feet echoed on the stone as she made her way across. It was hard, like there was a wind pushing her back, and her own feet didn't seem to want to move. But she struggled and struggled across, until finally she made to the other side. There was a door, a large, heavy, imposing, wooden door with a dozen locks, and she had no key. "Doctor, I can't get in," she said. "The door is locked."

He sighed. "You have the key."

"But there are so many locks..." she said.

"Peri, you have the key. I'm giving it to you," he said.

And then she looked down and noticed the key in her hand. She looked back at the door and there weren't a dozen locks but only one. She slipped the key in the lock. The Doctor gasped. She turned the key and there was another gasp. The door was jammed and it wouldn't open. The Doctor gasped again. And the door opened. She walked through into a wall of ice. "Doctor, there is a wall of ice," she said. "I don't think I can get by it."

"There are cracks in the ice, Peri," he said.

"No, there---" she began. But yes, cracks were appearing. Peri jabbed at one and it spread like a spider web. The Doctor was gasping and groaning like he was in pain. Breaking down his internal defenses for her alone must cost him some effort. Finally the ice split open and a tide of water gushed out. All sensations, memories, and emotions, 900 years' worth, came pouring over Peri.

_'It's not really water. I'm just confused.'_

She steadied herself and walked on through the flood. She was walking under an orange Gallifreyan sky, in an avenue of silver trees. Then she was suddenly on Earth during a cricket match... and then a place that looked a lot like a gravel pit but she suspected was an alien world. And then she was on the deck of a space ship watching a sun implode. _then the TARDIS, but not the TARDIS she knew... the console was different and the roundels were.... squaredels?_

There was a woman in a white robe, her hair a vivid red. The point of view kept shifting from her face and body to the controls and back again. 'Darling, what is this Earth concept again?' she asked.

'A honeymoon, dear, sort of a holiday after the wedding for the newly married couple to enjoy each other's company,' said a male voice that came from the point of view of the person at the console.

''Oh, Theta, it sounds wonderful!' she replied. 'I've been wanting to be alone with you for such a long time...' And she blushed.

The man called Theta looked up from the console. He came closer and closer to the woman and put his arms around her. 'I think we should start the honeymoon now,' he said. He put his hand under her chin and he kissed her.

Peri felt the kiss. She felt the woman's body and the growing warmth at her groin. She turned. Now she was in a... the same TARDIS. The roundels were round but the... the thing in the middle of the controls... darn, she knew the name of it!

There was Jamie. He was in a different kilt and shirt than what she remembered. _He was so handsome, with that dark hair, those legs, that cute little nose....These were not Peri' s thoughts, but a an echo of the Doctor's thoughts!?_

Jamie was smiling in a devilish way. 'So we're alone now, aren't we, Doctor?'

'Yes, we are,' the Doctor said casually enough.

'You know what we could be doin'?' Jamie said with a grin.

'I can guess, Jamie,' the Doctor said. He moved close to Jamie and kissed him.

Peri could feel Jamie's lips and the warmth of his body. She knew the Doctor's other hand was going under Jamie's kilt (thankfully, Jamie wore his kilt in the traditional manner) and eagerly grabbing the boy's erect member, stroking it to the sounds of Jamie's excited moans and his own growing desire. Finally able to hold out no more, the Doctor went behind Jamie and lifted the kilt over the boy's waist, revealing firm buttocks and thighs he knew the warmth of. The Doctor bent Jamie over the console and unzipped his trousers, freeing his own erection....

Peri turned away again. _Now she was in a different room of the TARDIS. The walls were white and there was a white couch. On the couch was a young couple making out. She knew the man with the ginger hair was Turlough. She didn't know who the woman with the short brown hair was. But Turlough had his hand up her leather mini skirt, and by the noises she was making she was clearly enjoying herself. Peri felt shock, dismay, and a sharp, unexpected pang of desire as she watched them. Again, these weren't her feelings._

'Tegan! Turlough!' Peri knew the voice. It was the Doctor's last incarnation. 'What are you doing?!"

The couple on the couch parted. 'Wassit look like?' Turlough said, slurring a little.

'This is just a bit of fun, Doctor,' the woman called Tegan said in an Australian accent.

'Both of you have had far too much to drink at that festival,' the Doctor said. 'You should go to your rooms and sleep it off.'

'Aw, don't be a spoilsport,' Turlough said.

'You're just jealous,' Tegan said.

'You're both drunk and I'm ordering you...' he began.

Tegan was whispering to Turlough. They were grinning wickedly at the Doctor. 'Should we?' Tegan asked.

'Yes,' Turlough said. They got up and approached the Doctor...

'What are you doing?!'

'You need to relax, Doctor,' Turlough said. Peri could feel an arm slipping around the Doctor's waist. It was Turlough's.

'We're going to help you...' Tegan said. Her arm was around his waist, her hand snaking down and squeezing the Doctor's buttock, making him jump.

'No,' the Doctor protested. 'I don't want...'

But Peri knew he did want it, oh, he wanted it but it was not right...it wasn't cricket.

Tegan took the Doctor by the chin and she kissed him. He could smell the booze on her breath. Then Turlough did the same. Two pairs of hands reached down to his groin and began to stroke his cock through his trousers.

The Doctor gasped. This was too much... he gave in. Tegan began to remove his frock coat, his sweater, and his shirt. Turlough bent down and unbuttoned his trousers, taking out the erect cock and sticking it in his mouth. The feeling of that hot, wet mouth on his cock was amazing, just amazing. And now Tegan's top was off and she was placing his hands on her breasts. He hadn't touched a breast in such a long time...

Peri moved on. _Now her point of view was above. She was above this beautiful blonde woman, with arching brows and dancing eyes.... and further down, pert breasts surmounted by pink nipples. The Doctor's hands were playing with the nipples._

The woman leaned up and lovingly bit the Doctor's shoulder. 'Mmmmm, you taste lovely,' she said.

The unknown Doctor chuckled, a rich, merry sound. He spoke in a deep, rich voice. 'Tasted many Time Lords, have you?'

'No, just you,' she replied, grinning.

He bent down over her breasts and gently bit down on her left nipple. She gasped in pleasure. He raised his head. 'You also taste lovely, Romana.'

'Thank you, Doctor,' this Romana said. And he entered her body and mind...

This woman, this Romana, was a Time Lord ... no, a Time Lady.

And Peri moved on.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=19345>


	3. Teaspoon :: The final intimacy by finmagik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and the Doctor are together but what happens when she allows him the final intimacy, when she lets him into her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'd like to thank Ghost2 for beta reading.
> 
> * * *

 

 

The final intimacy by finmagik

**Summary:** Peri and the Doctor are together but what happens when she allows him the final intimacy, when she lets him into her mind?  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Categories:** Second Doctor, Fourth Doctor, Fifth Doctor, Sixth Doctor, Multi-Era  
 **Characters:** Other Character(s), Peri Brown, Romana II, Tegan Jovanka, The Doctor (2nd), The Doctor (4th), The Doctor (5th), The Doctor (6th), The Master (Other), The Rani, Turlough  
 **Genres:** Drama, Femslash, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Mixed, Slash  
 **Warnings:** Explicit Sex, Non-Con  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2008.02.13  
 **Updated:** 2008.02.16

 

The final intimacy by finmagik

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Once again, I'd like to thank Ghost2 for beta reading.

* * *

  
Peri moved further into the Doctor's memories. _They were on Bastoria Eight, a pleasant green world. The sky above was a clear blue, with birds singing, the spring air warm and clean._ Peri knew this memory; she had been there. _They sat on a picnic blanket in the shade of a wooded grove. They had eaten a green salad with a vinaigrette, red cherries, and a cool, crisp bottle of white wine. Now they lay on the blanket. She could feel her head on his chest and the softness of her own hair, just as she remembered the sound of his hearts beating and the feeling of his hand running through her hair._

'This is so much nicer then Necros, Doctor,' Peri said.

'Ah, Peri,' he said. 'We've had fine food and the very best wine.'

'I think we've had a bit too much of that wine,' Peri said with a laugh.

'Yes, well, as I was saying,' he continued. 'Good food, good wine and the company... well, that isn't too bad.'

'Doctor!' she exclaimed.

'There is one thing missing, though. Something which would make the pleasures of the day complete...' He sat up.

And she looked at him questioningly. 'You don't mean...? Here?' she said.

'Why not? No one can see us,' he said.

'This idea is getting better and better,' she said, lying back on the blanket and removing her shorts and knickers. 'Come on, Doctor.' Peri remembered the feel of the spring air against her naked skin, the tingling anticipation of the act. She didn't remember the swell of love and desire that the Doctor experienced, how beautiful and open she was at that moment. How he took a few seconds to savor her before removing his trousers, etc. They made love lazily and gently, the wine enhancing every touch and kiss...

Peri smiled. She loved thinking of that day, but there was another day....

_The Doctor had been arguing with Peri about something rather trivial. She wouldn't shut up, he wanted her to shut up, but her voice kept whinging on and on..._ I do not whinge, whatever that is! Peri thought.

_They were walking through the corridors of the TARDIS. Telling her to shut up hadn't worked, and neither had stony silence. An idea came bubbling up from the depths of his brain. And without thinking about it, he acted. He took her by the shoulders, shoved her against the wall, and kissed her violently, his mouth and her shock stopping the flow of words._  
She looked at him, dumbstruck for a few seconds, then a devilish smile appeared on her lips. She grabbed him and kissed him back with equal violence. They stood there kissing, their hips moving against each other, spurring on their desire, until he unzipped his striped trousers and she hastily removed her shorts and panties. Now came the tricky part, balancing against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her fully. She gasped. This was violent, this was passionate, this was messy. He had the insidious urge to take his hands and place them around her slender neck.... So it turned him on too! _But he resisted, concentrating on thrusting into her heat and wetness, and keeping his balance. She was moaning in his ear, calling his name... driving him mad with lust..._

Peri knew exactly how this ended. She remembered the orgasms that left her weak and walking bow-legged for two days afterward, and the way he strutted about like he was the greatest lover in the universe. _Lover, friend, lover and friend. No... deeper than both of those words._

Theta was naked on his back in bed. He could remember that. His dark-haired friend was above him... Koschei. His ankles were on his friend's shoulders. 'This will hurt a little,' Koschei said, nearly smiling.

'I'm ready,' he said. The voice sounded so young, so full of trust. 'Please...' He reached out and touched his friend's mind with his own, a gentle caress.

Koschei smiled knowingly and responded with his own mental caress, then thrust into Theta.

He cried out. It did hurt, but not as much he feared it would. And there was pleasure, intermingling with the pain and growing stronger. He reached out with his mind and opened his friend's mind. There was such a shuddering blackness inside. He only saw it for less than a minute before a curtain came down.

'There are things I don't wish to share with you, Theta Sigma,' Koschei said telepathically.

Theta understood. There were things he wished to keep private too. But such blackness... a sudden, sharp thrust from Koschei, equal parts pain and pleasure, took his mind away from that. Their minds and their bodies melted into one another, all except for certain parts...

Who was this Koschei? Who was this dear friend of Theta Sigma, the young Time Lord that Peri knew would be the Doctor some day.....

_Another dorm room, a window looking out to an orange sky. This room was so organized and spartan, all except the corner where a fan of papers, books, and other, less identifiable, study materials announced where Theta sat. He was young here, mid adolescence, perhaps. At a desk sat a girl, her brown hair up in a bun. She was bent over the desk, studying intensely. And he was feeling bored, so bored by all of this. He was strangely fascinated by the back of her neck. He approached her._

'Theta, I'm studying,' she said without looking up. 'You should be too. Exam is very important.'

'Ushas...' He sighed. 'It's not for ages yet! Let's have some fun.'

'Theta.' She looked up at him. There was something terribly familiar about Ushas's face, though it was young and soft. Peri almost knew who the girl was. 'Theta, you have to be more serious if you don't want to fail and end up a shobogan.'

'That might be fun,' he said.

'Now you're being stupid,' she said.

'You're stupid,' he said. He reached down to Ushas's waist and began to tickle her.

The girl burst out laughing uncontrollably. 'Stop! Stop it!' she protested in between giggles.

'No, I won't,' he said and kept tickling her.

She tried to bat him away, to get back to her studying. But she was clearly enjoying her friend's attention, even as she attempted to bat away his hands. 'Stop--- it---!" she cried out, leaning backwards and suddenly toppling out of her chair.

Theta did stop to laugh at her. 'That big head of yours caused you to overbalance.'

'Hmmmph!' she snorted. 'Well, let's see you react to this stimulus.' And she grabbed him by the ankle, dragging him down. She pounced on him and began to tickle him as he had tickled her.

He squirmed under the feeling of her hands. He was laughing and what she was doing almost hurt, but it felt so good to have her on him like this, touching him... there was embarrassing warmth starting in his groin... no, not now! Not now... 'Ushas, stop it!' he said, trying to push her off of him.

'Subject can administer stimulus but doesn't like being on the receiving end,' she said.

'No, seriously... you have to stop,' he said, embarrassment creeping into his tone.

'I know what's going on with you, Theta. I'm not surprised and I like it," she said, smiling.

'Ushas?' he began.

She leant down and she kissed him on the lips. His first kiss. Their first kiss. She smiled at him, half shy, half bold. He took the opportunity to kiss her back. Soon they were rolling on the floor, kissing and stroking each other. He gently probed her mind and she gently probed his. And he entered her mind to find such coldness.. Then the door opened. Panicked, they stopped.

Koschei, younger, his long black hair in a ponytail, looked down at them. He drew Ushas close and held her, smirking. 'I can't leave you two alone for a minute,' Koschei said.

Peri plunged on, deeper and deeper _. The three of them were so happy and drunk, coming back to the dorm room late at night in heavy ceremonial robes. She was in between them, lighter and happier than in months. She kissed Theta, then Koschei. Theta kissed Koschei and Ushas. Ushas kissed Koschei and then Theta. Koschei kissed both of them passionately. They stripped off the ceremonial robes, helping each other, stroking each other, until all three were naked and entwined on the bed, Ushas in the middle with both their hands on her breasts and them kissing over her shoulder. They were so close. Soon both of them were inside her, pumping away at her body, hands everywhere, minds blossoming like flowers.. melting into each other. No walls. Theta warmed Ushas's coldness and gave light to Koschei's darkness, and they thanked him._

They melted into one being with memories, sensations, thoughts... three becoming one. One being, one being. He knew they all loved each other, because he loved them. They were one. He wasn't lonely little Theta, she wasn't cold, cruel Ushas, and Koschei wasn't angry and ambitious. For that time they were one united, happy, perfect being. The orgasms came, one after another, wracking their bodies, sweeping through their minds, sweeping away all walls. And they lay together, exhausted and joyful and together. Then he felt them pull away, one after another, their minds growing separate and distant. It was like someone had ripped off his arm or leg. It hurt that much. He knew it would come but it hurt more than anything...

Suddenly Peri felt a snap in the air. She was cast out and alone. She opened her eyes. The Doctor had withdrawn his hand. He looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"The moment of pulling away," he said. "I always hated that. I'd forgotten how painful it was. I was so young and naive... I thought my friends were going to be my friends forever... that we'd stay that close."

"Who were they?" Peri asked.

"Ushas, you know better as the Rani," he said, spitting out the words. "The coldness in her just grew and grew, freezing her to the core. And Koschei became the Master. That blackness inside of him just overtook everything that was good in him."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, Peri, the damage was done a long time ago. I let you in, I let you see everything," he said. "I knew the risks. And it's only fair you saw what started it all."

"What?" she said.

"Ushas and Koschei liked that feeling. Liked the moment of pulling away, liked seeing each other's darkest thoughts. They became hardened and more brittle," he said.

"Doctor... if you want to be alone," she said.

"No, Peri, the last thing I want now is to be alone," he said. "I've been alone for so long." He drew her close and he held her.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=19345>


End file.
